Back 2 Good
by Batchickh
Summary: It's New Year's Day and Mulder is miserable...


>     
Title: Back 2 Good   
Author: [Starbuck][1]   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but they're not. That distinction belongs to Chris Carter, Fox, and Ten Thirteen Productions. I am just borrowing them. I'll give them back I promise. The song mentioned in this fan fic is "Back 2 Good" by Matchbox 20. I don't own them either.   
Summary: Mulder is feeling alone and miserable on New Year's Day. What he doesn't know is that someone he cares for is feeling the same way.   
Hey "Scully"...The X-Files and Matchbox 20...can't beat that. I know you'll love this one!   
Note: If anyone wonders who "Scully" is...all I will say is that she is the one who always gets me into trouble...with a capital 'T'. Nuff said.   
    
    
  
> 
> Mulder sat at his desk playing with a No. 2 pencil. He was spinning it around and trying to pick a spot on the wall that it would most likely point towards when it stopped. It wasn't exactly within the job description of an FBI agent but he was bored. It was New Year's day, the first day of the new Millennium, and here he was sitting in the office playing with a god damned pencil. 
> 
> There was no one in the building that he knew of besides routine security personnel. Everyone else had the day off. Even Scully had gone to spend the afternoon with her family. She had invited him to go with her but he didn't much feel like pretending to be   
hopeful and joyous when in truth he felt like the most miserable person on the planet. He didn't fully understand any of these feelings he was having. He had so much to be grateful for. The X-Files were reinstated _by the grace of God_. He saved Scully from being changed into a man-eating alien from another planet. He even got to experience what it would be like to read someone's thoughts. Right now, he would give his right arm to have that power back. He knew exactly who he wanted to read the thoughts of most...Scully. The one question he would want answered was a simple one. What did she think of that kiss he gave her last night at midnight? Was she as excited by it as he was? Okay, so maybe he would ask two. 
> 
> Mulder gave up on the pencil and his thoughts of Scully. Instead, he decided to listen to the radio. He flicked it on and listened as words of the song hit him. 
> 
> _it's nothing, it's so normal you...just stand there...I could say so much... but I don't go there cuz I don't want to...I was thinking if, you were lonely....maybe we could leave here and no one would know...at least not to the point that we would think so....._
> 
> "Yeah right. I can see her going for that one. Hey Scully, let's go out and have a good time...wink...wink. I don't think so." 
> 
> _everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else...it's best if we all keep it under our heads...I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do...but I'm lonely now, and I don't know how...to get it back to good..._
> 
> Mulder shifted uncomfortably in his chair. How odd it was that a song being played on the radio would so acutely describe the way he felt right at this moment. While he turned up the volume he made a mental note to find out who sings this song. 
> 
> _this don't mean that, you own me...this ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell..._
> 
> Mulder now had to clear his throat and grab the can of soda that was sitting on his desk. 
> 
> _but things worked out just like you wanted too...if you see me out you don't know me...try to turn your head and give me some room...to figure out just what I am gonna do...._
> 
> "Isn't that poetic." 
> 
> _and everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like they do...it's best if we all keep this quiet instead...and I couldn't tell, why everyone here was doing me like they do...but I'm sorry now...and I don't know how...to get it back to good..._
> 
> Mulder almost started to chuckle, even though he didn't really feel like laughing. He felt more like balling his eyes out right here on his desk. Right on the X-File that was lying open in front of him. Yet, he was fixated on the song he was hearing. The song that he would swear had been written solely for him. 
> 
> _everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with somebody else...everyone here's to blame, everyone here...gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone hides...shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same, we're the same...and we're all grown now...but we don't know how...to get it back to good..._
> 
> "This is totally freaking me out now." 
> 
> _everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else...it's best if we all keep it under our heads...I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do...but it's over now, and I don't know how, it's over now...there's no getting back to good..._
> 
> Mulder was about to turn the channel when he decided to wait and see if they mentioned the name of the song or artist. He had nothing to do today. Maybe he could swing over to the mall and pick it up on his way back to the apartment. He heard the DJ, "Brian...something or other" begin to speak and he grabbed the pencil and his notepad. 
> 
> "Well folks, that was Matchbox 20 with 'Back 2 Good'. It was a special dedication sent out to somebody named Spooky....." 
> 
> "Holy shit! There is no way! It can't be for me...it can't be." Mulder jumped clear out of the chair, taking the file on the desk with him. Spilling its contents all over the floor. 
> 
> The DJ continued on. "It was called in by a very sexy sounding lady named Starbuck. She wants you to know Spooky that last night was the best New Year's Eve she ever had and her resolution this year is get as many as those kisses from you as she can. Oh, and she'll be home at 7...alone. Spooky, I have to tell you man...you are one lucky sonofabitch." 
> 
> "Damn straight...I am the luckiest man alive!" 
> 
> Mulder grabbed his coat and keys and locked the door behind him. All the while whistling the melody of the song he just heard. The music store would have to wait until tomorrow though. He had a date with destiny. 
> 
> ~The End 
> 
> *************   
Well, peanut gallery, let me know what you think...should I do a sequel to this one or not?[ ~Starbuck][1]   
    
    
 

   [1]: mailto:batchick@ptdprolog.net



End file.
